Archives (2010)
Archives is the eighth level in GoldenEye 007 for Wii and GoldenEye 007: Reloaded. Background The soundtrack that plays in the first half of the mission Having been captured in Severnaya, Bond and Natalya are taken to be interrogated by the Russian Defence Minister, Dimitri Mishkin, at a military Archive in St. Petersburg. Natalya attempts to explain the truth of what happened in Severnaya, but Ourumov bursts in and executes Mishkin and a guard with Bond's weapon. Taking Natalya, he calls to the guards that Bond killed the Defence Minister. Objectives Primary * Escape the Archives and pursue Ourumov Secondary *Destroy the servers (Agent) *Recover the interrogation recording (Agent) *Gather Russian intelligence for MI6 (007 / 007 Classic) Weapons Wii Reloaded * Walther P99 * AK-47 * Hawksman M5A * PT-9 Interdictus * Stauger UA-1 * Sigmus 9 * Anova DP3 Walkthrough Janus Emblems Body armour Body armour locations in 007 Classic mode are as follows: 1. First interregation room on your left after you first take control of Bond after the movie. 2. In the room to the left of the metal detectors after you record the interregation with your phone. Trophies / Achievements Changes, trivia and glitches *Ourumov fires two rounds from Bond's pistol, flicks out two more, and tosses it to Bond. Somehow this results in the 16-round magazine being empty the first time it is switched to. *The weapons chest in the cell opposite Bond's contains an AK-47 in Wii version, Hawksman M5A with Laser Sight in Reloaded. *The section of the interrogation Bond records does not actually offer any proof of his innocence, since it does not include any evidence that Mishkin was alive when the two shots were fired. *The guards in the barred-off hallways will only spawn if the button for that hallway is actually pressed. *The nearby background buildings outside the level's windows in the Wii version are missing in Reloaded for some reason, meaning the background is a huge lake-like white void with some distant buildings at the far end of it. This is the level's skybox, making the level look like the prison is on an island with nothing else there. *In the room right below the server room, attacking the ceiling fans will cause them to drop and kill anything underneath them. *The servers can be destroyed with melee attacks in the Wii version; in Reloaded they must be destroyed with gunfire. *The small room inside the large server room can be accessed either through the air vent or through the door in fhe Wii version. In Reloaded, ''the door is locked from the outside, requiring the player to enter through the air vent. *The entry to the library is a normal door in the Wii version, a breaching sequence with an extra enemy in ''Reloaded. *Despite the game being set in 2010, the library includes busts of Stalin and Lenin. *A hologram of the tank is added to the computer with the final "gather intel" objective in Reloaded. *The grills on the tank's engine are missing in this level in Reloaded. In addition, the better lighting makes it clear that Bond jumps into a solid tar-like black mass inside the hatch. *The tank's detrenching bar is shown as a solid metal rod in the Wii version which would require a crane to actually lift it; in Reloaded a more correct wood effect is applied. Category:Goldeneye 2010 Category:Levels (2010)